


The War Went On

by Miss_Gems



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Civil War, Comfort Sex, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gems/pseuds/Miss_Gems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Beast warriors returned, they became the catalysts for a brand new war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnRaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/gifts).



> My gift to TrickyCain for her piece, Can't Fight the Moonlight. Hope you like it!
> 
> This originally was going to be one long fic, but I decided to break it into chapters. So here's, chapter one!  
> Also, short chapter is shooort!

**Flowers.**

 Honestly, some of them had begun to believe it would never end.

 The Beast Wars had been their lives for a very long time now. They'd loved, they'd lost, they'd grown, they'd discovered things about themselves and eachother that no one else would ever understand. But now, it was over. They'd left all the dirt, memories, battle-fields and flowers behind. They were home.

 For some, they could just go right back to their old lives. Rattrap had slid right back into the pubs and underground society like he'd never left. Rhinox had found himself tucked away in his old lab, analyzing whatever he wanted. Both had the freedom to do just about anything they wanted now. No one would question the Beast Wars veterans.

 For others, life was just beginning! Cheetor had come back to cybertron a different bot. Where there was once a headstrong, carefree youth, there stood a somewhat insightful mech with the makings of a fair leader. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were making there way in the world, able to spend as much time as they wanted together - for now any way.

As for the Predacons who'd accompanied them back from ancient Earth (sans Rampage), no one was quite sure. After the whole debacle upon arrival, they had all disappeared. Most suspected that Tarantulas had gone back to the predacon Secret Police, and taken the others with him. It wasn't implausible, as apparently he and Quickstrike were lovers, and Waspinator had no where better to go. Inferno, upon Megatron's death, had elected the wasp of all mechs as his new Queen. Wherever Waspinator went, Inferno followed. Many suspected that they, too were lovers.

 Everyone had been utterly floored upon finding out about Rampage and Depth Charge. They had been the ones to truly end the Beast Wars; Depth Charge made for one possessive, angry bond mate. Megatron and Dinobot II hadn't stood a chance. They had also been the catalysts in the end of the 'Golden Age' of Cybertron. It was arguable, that should civil war break out, it would be because of them. It had been them, with Rampage's mere existence, that had been the nail in the Council's coffin. The Maximal government was still in turmoil, and that had been a few months ago.

 The two large maximals (Rampage was a maximal protoform - and Depth Charge had easily gotten Silverbolt and Blackarachnia's back up on that) had actually had to leave the planet. With all the riots breaking out in and against their names, it had been decided that somebody was going to wind up dead if they stuck around. Rampage was just as possessive, perhaps even more so, as Depth Charge.

 Optimus, for his part, wasn't sure what was better: this hellish nightmare that was overtaking his world, or being stuck back on ancient Earth. At least on Earth, the dirt didn't scar and rip. The memories were already growing old. The Battle-fields were already scorched. And there were flowers.


	2. Civil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare is just beginning for Cybertron, and Optimus bears witness to it all.

**Civil**

Tensions had snapped seven days ago. What had happened in those seven days could hardly be called _civil._

 On day one, the city of Simfur had been practically leveled by the angry Predacon forces, and the Maximals desperate to defend the newly-formed front. The battle (if it could be called that) had lasted well into the night. By morning, the city was in ruins, and in the Predacon's hands.

Optimus had thought he'd never feel worse than when they'd lost Airazor, Tigatron, and Dinobot. He was wrong. Because in his spark he'd known that he couldn't have truly stopped what had happened. And while he couldn't have stopped this, he'd been the cause of it, hadn't he? By returning, they'd set off a chain reaction, leading into this.

 Day two, and Uraya was a war zone. The city had an equal ammount of Maximals and Predacon inhabiting it. This had always been a bit precarious, but when the news of Simfur hit? It was like a time bomb going off.

 Day three, Praxus and Protihex joined in the battle at Uraya. The Maximals had held a position of brief power in the battle, due to an influx of fresh 'troops'. Unfortunatly, the Maximals still didn't have a solid government to call out shots and plan. It ended up falling to the highest ranking generals. Most of which were actually left over from the First Great War, as it was now called, and were not interested in a second war.

 Day four was fairly uneventful, aside from the continuing carnage in Uraya. Optimus had gone to visit Rhinox, needing someone to talk to about the whole thing. To his surprise, Rattrap and Cheetor had also been there.

 Cheetor had insisted they had to do something. Rattrap had insisted there was nothing to be done. Optimus had privatley disagreed. Afterall, this whole mess had been unintensionally started by them. Perhaps they could stop it some how? But, as Rattrap had asked, what could they do? Rhinox had been silent for most of the conversation.

 Day five, and the cities of Tarn and Kaon had sent their own Predacon reinforcements to the Battle of Uraya. By now the fighting had spread into several of the other Torus States. There had been no word from Iacon or Poly Hex.

 This day also saw the return of Depth Charge and Rampage. Almost immediatly, the planet had gone wild. Optimus had briefly met with the two mechs, and while Rampage seemed more curious than anything, Depth Charge was less than amused.

 "What the _pit_ happened?" He'd growled.

 "Tensions snapped. Simfur was lost. Uraya seems to be the center of the fighting." Optimus explained. The rays tail twitched in distaste.

 "What have you been doing this whole time?"

 "I..." What had he been doing? Sitting around, listening to what was happening some place far away.

 "He hasn't been doing anything fins." Rampage supplied, his optics flicking up to Optimus. The larger found himself unwilling to hold that gaze. Depth Charge had snorted, and turned on his heel. Rampage followed him out.

 Day six, and the Maximals started getting organized. Considering that they'd already been at the heart of the conflict, it hadn't taken much for Rampage and Depth Charge to take over the Maximal's side of the conflict. Cheetor had joined up with them almost immediatly, followed by a protesting Rattrap. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were not far behind.

 Optimus had found himself talking to Rhinox again that night. "I never knew Depth Charge was a tactician." the large mech had sighed.

 "Me either, but I can't say I'm surprised." Rhinox replied. "I also can't say I expect him to be a very merciful commander. Not with him being bonded to Rampage."

 "I know."

"You know about the others?"

 "Yeah."

 "Mm. I plan on joining up with them tommorow." Primal jerked his head up at the admission. Rhinox met his shocked gaze with his own steady one.

 "But, Rhinox-"

 "You know that they're going to need a good medic. Several good medics. And I know a few guys."

 "You...you're serious."

 "Mmhm." A brief bit of silence stretched between them. Optimus knew his companion had more to say.

 "I talked to Depth Charge earlier. He knows he can lead, and he knows that it wouldn't be the best for our people as a whole. The Maximals would win sure, but there'd be a high casualty rate."

 Optimus just sighed. "What are you saying Rhinox?"

 "I'm saying that if someone more competant, who'm he'd followed before, were to take command, he'd follow them again." Their optics met again, and Optimus knew what Rhinox was saying.

 "Alright. I'll do it."

 Day seven, and Vos bombed Eastern Uraya. A little over a quarter of the mechs fighting there had perished.

 Civil war indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of research for this one. Cybertron's geography isn't the most well known thing, let alone it's cities.  
> I chose Uraya for the main battle, because it was listed as having both Autobots and Decepitons in it. I figured that would carry into modern day cybertron.  
> And yes, all the cities named are real cities in Tranformers.
> 
> Also, the Vos thing is explained more later on.


	3. Interlude: Depth Charge and Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't rape if he was willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter is smutty!

**Interlude: Depth** **Char** **ge and Rampage.**

 

 Depth Charge hadn't intentionally bonded with Rampage. It had actually been a complete accident.

They had been fighting, as per usual. It had become almost dream-like by this point: Depth Charge could almost see his opponent's moves coming, and move to reciprocate. It was like some complicated dance, where one wrong move could mean the end for him.

One wrong move. His eyes turned elsewhere, his frame twisting into just the wrong angle...

The manta ray let out a cry as a missile slammed into the side of his chest-plate, blowing more than half of it off, and unbalancing him. He hit the ground before he knew he was falling. Pain.

Depth Charge could just make out Rampage's pleased grin, and dread began to seep into him as the red mech approached. He grimly struggled to his pedes. Despair.

Rampage moved faster than he could at the moment. The murderous experiment had him by his upper arms, and was shoving him to the ground. Panic.

He couldn't think, only react. His blaster was aimed into X's chest, and fired. Rampage howled as his own chest-plate was blown open. It did not, however, dislodge the mech. The two mech's sparks, now bared, were pressed close. They reacted the way all sparks did: they merged. Pleasure.

Depth Charge screamed. An actual, audial piercing scream that could have given Terrorsaur a run for his money. He could feel Rampage's spark, and it effected him in strange ways. Rage

Rampage gripped the ray's arms harder. He could feel the other mech better than ever, but better than that, he could feel pleasure. It was new, new and intoxicating, and he wanted more. Euphoria.

Depth Charge was shoving at him, clawing, writhing, trying desperately to get his spark away. Rampage pressed into the ray, trying just as hard to keep him down. Then he felt something coiling near his ankle. Disbelief.

The red mech had just enough time to look over his shoulder (which in hindsight was a terrible idea) before the blade on the tip of Depth Charge's tail struck him square in the face. Rampage roared, his vision going white for a second. Hysteria.

Depth Charge, using this moment to his advantage, wriggled out from under his nemesis while he was unbalanced. He was barely free before he  lept into the air, desiring nothing more than to get away. Rampage stared after him, more confused than ever - it had felt good hadn't it? Dejection.

* * *

Depth Charge pushed his engines to the maximum. He had to get away...some irrational side of his mind insisted that if he flew fast enough he could escape the feel of the other mech's spark, the fear, the pain...and the pleasure.

Pain he could handle. He had learned to deal with fear. But Pleasure? It shouldn't have - couldn't have - come from Rampage.

Not just the crab's pleasure. That was to be expected from an experiment who lived in torture. Spark merging with his 'play-mate' must have felt amazing.

It was Depth Charge's own pleasure that he couldn't deal with. There had been a split second where he had enjoyed, and wanted to keep enjoying the feel of that unique spark rubbing and fusing into his own. When he had wanted to stay pinned beneath the huge red mech, and just let it happen. There had never been a time when Depth Charge had wanted to stay beneath another mech.

Depth Charge had been flying for some time, and at the speed he was going, he was almost at the maximal base. He didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. On one hand he needed a CR chamber; on the other, he really didn't want to deal with the Maximals right now...

Unfortunately, the mechs on guard (Cheetor and Silverbolt, whose were both silently stewing at each other...) had already spotted him. Cheetor raised a finger to his comm.unit, and Depth Charge knew he was telling Primal about his presence. Wonderful.

Strangely, Depth Charge could feel the other mech's shock when he came out. Cheetor and Silverbolt's too for that matter... and their barely contained resentment of one another...

"Depth Charge, what happened?" What a dumb question to ask.

"Rampage." ...what happened to calling him X?

"I - I see. The CR chamber should be working..." The transmetal manta narrowed his eyes as the larger mech's optics traveled over his frame. Irritated, he stalked past Primal.

Unbeknownst to the ray, his chest was already doing a fine job of healing itself.

* * *

 

Pain stabbed through his spark. For a few moments, all he could feel was agony... agony that was not his own.

_No._

Depth Charge struggled past the feeling of his spark being stabbed and torn apart.

_It couldn't be._

But it wasn't his spark, was it?

_He couldn't be-!_

The only one whose spark could endure something like that... was Rampage.

_He could not be spark bonded..._

Try as he might, Depth Charge couldn't deny what he was feeling.

_...to Rampage!_

His spark throbbed again, and fear began to leak through. Fear of Megatron.

_Rampage was being tortured.He was bonded to Rampage. He was being tortured._

Depth Charge wanted to go after the red mech - even if that meant tearing through the whole of the Predacons. He wanted to tear through them. Rampage did, and now so did he.

_He couldn't. He couldn't be bonded, and he couldn't go after Rampage._

Then it ended - the torture was over.

_Except he could, couldn't he?_

Depth Charge needed to find Rampage.

* * *

It was far easier than it should have been to get to his...mate. All he had to do was land on a beach just outside of Predacon territory, and wait. The red mech did not disappoint.

Mixed emotions swirled through Depth Charge at the sight of Rampage. He wanted to tear the mech apart, yet he also wanted to feel that spark again. Omicron was burned into his memory, and so was the feeling of energon piercing his spark. Did he hate him? Love him? Some bizarre mix of the two?

"Well fins. Isn't this an... interesting development?" the murderous experiment smiled at him with that jagged, vertical mouth. How did that even work?

"Interesting? You call an accidental spark-bond _interesting_?"

"Well what would you call it?"

"Disgusting." And Rampage actually looked hurt by the notion. A twinge of uncertain regret licked his spark, and Depth Charge sighed. Slagging wonderful.

Silence stretched over the pair, as they just observed the other. They had never really watched before - they were always to busy fighting - until Rampage finally got uncomfortable ( he was more of a bot of action).

"So what are we going to do now?" Depth Charge blinked at him, and seemed to ponder.

"Well, we're not exactly in a full bond. This has been known to cause...issues." ruby optics narrowed to slits, and Rampage felt a thread of distaste leak into the shaky bond. "We have two options; we can either pretend it didn't happen, go back to trying to kill each other, and in the end the strain will implode one or both of our sparks." Rampage winced. That did not sound pleasant... at all...

"And option two?"

Depth Charge eyed him again for a moment, before going on. "We complete the bond. And probably murder Megatron, because seriously. That slagging hurts."

"...You'd rather we forgot about it." Rampage stated. Deptch Charge tipped his head to one side, clearly considering. Rampage would, of course, prefer to bond with Depth Charge; he _liked_ the thought of binding to ray to himself.

"Perhaps..."Came the mechs quiet reply. There was a beat of silence, as the two mechs stared at each other. One gaze red and weary, the other green and a little upset. Scratch that, Rampage looked like he'd just been violently betrayed.

Then there was a clash of metal on metal, and the two mechs fell upon the sandy earth. Rampage had Depth Charge beneath him, and, much like the last time this had happened, the ray was writhing beneath him.

"Then again," Depth Charge grunted, voice thick with grudging appreciation, "perhaps not." and Rampage stalled, staring at the other mech in confusion.

* * *

Silver fingers dug into the seems beneath his crab legs, and Rampage hissed, arching into the touch. His own hands gripped the rays hips, almost denting the metal. Confusion had him for just a second as he felt one powerful leg curl around the back of his knees... and then the ray twisted and the crab was laying flat on his back, beneath the silver-blue manta.

Depth Charge eyed him for a moment, and then retracted his mask. Rampage was struck by how young he looked without it. His lips were thin, the metal was smooth, though he still had no visible nose. He did, however, have a scar running just under the eyes that Rampage had never known about.

Curious about the scar, Rampage freed one of his hands (Depth Charge had grabbed them at some point) and reached for the mech's face. He noticed the mech tense up, and decided it would be better to ignore it for the moment.

One red finger traced over the scar, and Rampage smiled when the ray relaxed. He made a surprised noise when Depth Charge shifted, and took the finger into his mouth. ...Were those _f_ _angs_ he felt?

Rampage began to wedge another finger into his play-mate's mouth, and forced the blue mech's mouth open for him to see. Yes, those were fangs. They looked sharp , and quite long as well.

Depth Charge twitched when he made a grab for the mech's glossa, and promptly bit a hole into the crab's index finger. Very sharp.

And damn if that wasn't one of the hottest things ever.

Rampage pulled his fingers out, and examined the bleeding hole. Depth Charge smirked at him, and leaned down to nuzzled his face. Ruby optics dimmed, and for once, he seemed more or less relaxed around the once-experiment.

Then he bit the crab again. Only this time it was right on the mandibles - those were sensitive slaggit! Rampage cried out, and Depth Charge let go, only to shove his glossa into the red mech's now open mouth.

_Well played fish_ , Rampage internally grumbled.

Turns out kissing a mech with a vertical mouth wasn't all that tricky; all Depth Charge had to do was tilt his head a little, and it was pretty much like kissing any other bot. ...A rather inexperienced bot if the way Rampage had frozen was any indication.

Then the red mech seemed to unfreeze, and he reached up again, wrapping his arms around his lover. He poked his own glossa forward, and tangled it with the ray's. Friction made their mouths hot, and Rampage felt like he could lose himself in the other mech's mouth.

Silver hands were running over his frame, delving into every little seam and crevice in his armor. Rampage's own fingers scrabbled along the ray's back, until they came to the spot where Depth Charge's wings met his back.

The maximal trembled, and let out a low, short moan. His hands tensed on the crab's chassis, and Rampage felt the ray's tail spasming behind him. Apprehension ran up his spinal strut when the prehensile appendage brushed against his leg; he did not fancy a repeat of last time. But the tail only continued to writhe.

Encouraged by the ray's reaction, the predacon moved his hands over the quivering wings, pinching at the edges, running his thumbs over smooth, sensitive metal. Depth Charge broke his mouth away from the crab's (much to the latter's displeasure) and let out a hiss of pleasure. He arched into the touch, and Rampage could only feel amazed at how one area on the mech's body could affect the ray so.

So caught up in the the manta's reaction, Rampage didn't notice the mech reaching around behind him. He _did_ , however, notice when those hands stroked over the under side of his crab legs. Now it was his turn to arch and moan in pleasure.

A little more rubbing and stroking, and both mechs were ready for more.

Rampage's panel opened first, his spike slid out, and his valve cover clicked away, much to the crab's apparent confusion. Depth Charge gazed down at the red mech, who had frozen like a deer in the headlights, and was staring down at himself in complete shock. What in the matrix?

... Did Rampage not know what a spike was? He was radiating confusion and alarm, and it was in turn making Depth Charge confused. After a beat of silence, Depth Charge decided that this was kind of funny. Here he was with an immortal killer...who also happened to be a virgin. Now he could really say he'd done it all.

Rampage, who had picked up on the other mech's amusement, glanced up, a rather mortified expression on his face. Depth Charge just smiled at him, and then shuffled off so that he was kneeling between the mech's legs. This was going to be so much fun.

The experiment's spike was fairly large (since he himself was a fairly large mech) and Depth Charge briefly wondered if he would be able to take the whole thing in. even if he couldn't, he'd still make it feel good.

Before his lover could ask what he was doing, Depth Charge licked the spike from base to tip. It was surprisingly smooth, with a sharpish tip. Rampage's hips jerked at the alien, yet very pleasant feel of the ray's glossa.

Sharp fangs set against the shaft of his spike, and Ramapge almost shoved the mech away; he did not want the ray biting him there. He didn't need to worry though, as Depth Charge merely ran his denta over the shaft, creating a pleasurable scraping feel.

Depth Charge licked him one more time, before taking the tip into his mouth, and slowly taking the rest of the spike in. Rampage panted as pleasure shot through him. The ray's mouth was warm and wet, and it felt amazing.

Depth Charge had almost the whole thing in his mouth. It pressed against the back of his throat, and the ray nearly started gagging on it. His jaw ached a little from the size, but otherwise he quite enjoyed this.

Depth Charge slowly began to pull off the spike, before taking it in again. Rampage gasped and moaned as the manta pleasured him; it was like nothing he'd ever done before. It was better than killing and torture, and made even better by the fact that it was _Depth Charge._

This went on for several minutes, with Depth Charge sucking away at Rampage's spike, and the crab getting louder and louder with his pleasured cries. Then the blue-silver mech started purring around the spike, and Rampage lost himself.

Overload shot through the once-experiment, whose screams could surely be heard back at both bases. Transfluid sprayed Depth Charge's mouth, and this time he actually did choke on it. The sticky liquid dribbled out of his mouth, making a bit of a mess.

Rampage stared at him, still panting, and Depth Charge just licked his lips and grinned. He most certainly was _not_ done yet.

"Depth Charge...?" Rampage shifted in confusion once more as his lover moved to straddle his hips. With a click, his interface array uncovered itself. The red mech stared, more confused than ever. It wasn't the valve that confused him, but rather, the fact that Depth Charge had _two spikes_.

Apparently Depth Charge was slightly perplexed as well. He blinked down at himself, much as Rampage had earlier. Two spikes, both covered in small but no doubt sharp barbs, stood proudly erect. The lower one was slightly shorter, but seemed a bit thicker. Both had sharp tips that were spewing a bit of pre-fluid.

He'd definitely be looking into why the  _pit_ he had  _two_ _spikes_. But as of right now, his valve was starting the throb, and he could feel lubricant dripping out.

"...Whatever." Then the mech just went back to what he had been doing. Rampage decided to follow his example.

Depth Charge purred encouragingly when red hands found silver hips, and pulled down. Slowly, slowly, he took the large spike in. The ray tilted his helm back; the stretch felt good, really good, and he wiggled a little farther down, drawing pleasured sounds from both him and his partner.

Then Rampage jerked up, hilting himself, dragging a strangled scream of ecstasy from the maximal above him.

Then the crab was thrusting, bouncing the manta on his hips, reveling in the pleasure he dragged from his lover.

Then Depth Charge was leaning down, rubbing their chest-plates together, and sinking those sharp fangs into the seam between Rampage's neck and should.

Then both their spark chambers opened, electricity flickering between the two mechs.

Rampage arched, and brought their chests together, brought their _sparks_ together. Depth Charge snarled, and bit down harder. Silver fingers scratched over red paint, and red fingers over silver paint.

They could feel eachother. Their emotions became one for just a moment, and the bond solidified. Overload crashed through them, transfluid spraying over both the bots. Both predacon and maximal, hunter and prey, monster and mech, screamed their climax to the skies above.

Then it was over. Rampage passed out beneath his mate, and said mate collapsed. Hot breath billowed from Depth Charge's mouth, and steam rose from the two mechs.

_Well_ , thought Depth Charge, _not what I expected, but it could certainly be worse._

* * *

 

About a week later, Depth Charge was fed up. Ever since the creation of that _c_ _lone_ , he and Rampage could barely have any time alone together.

And there was the pain. Depth Charge had to put more effort than usual in distancing himself from the other maximals, lest he have them find out about the bond. There were times when he was sure someone had to have heard his screams.

At least he didn't have to worry about needing a CR chamber.

Depth Charge knew that his secret would be found soon. Rhinox would have already noted his lack of useing the CR. Optimus was getting pushy about him staying away so much.

And there was, of course, the clone. He'd had to close off his bond almost completely at all times to keep the slagging raptor from noticing.

However, he soon wouldn't have to worry about it. The ray was already mapping out a plan, and a backup plan, and a backup plan for that, to get rid of the clone. Megatron too while he was at it.

All he needed was to get into the Predacon base... get up close and personal with the reptiles...

And then the Beast Wars would be over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be called 'Bombs', and tell about Depth Charge calling in the air-strike against the Predacons in Uraya. Then I took a shower, and the chapter started to rewrite itself into this.  
> I've always tried to think of a way for Rampage and Depth Charge to be together without completely ignoring the fact that Rampage kind of ruined DC's life. What better way than a complete accident?
> 
> And jeez this is out later than I'd hoped!
> 
> A note on Depth Charge's spikes: manta rays, like sharks, have claspers (two penises). I thought it'd be fun if DC's beast mode affected his interface array. And so he has double-spikes.  
> I would have done the same with Rampage, but I can't figure exactly how crab genitals work. I know that they have pleopods and gonopods, and so far I've interpreted it as having four penises? But I really don't know how male crabs work. Crabs are weird. Let's just say Rampage is a female crab?


	4. Tactical BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update.

****

**Tactical BS**

The Second Great War was now in full swing.

The main front had divided in two from Uraya, and was now in the Tagon Heights, and down in Tarn. With aerial support from Vos, the Maximals had managed to push the Predacons out of the Torus State, and began a two front war. It was looking like a third front might open up though.

By pushing in the East, the Maximals had left a hole in their western flank. Optimus knew he needed to send mechs out their before the Predacons figured out that there were to many Maximals attacking them for them to be evenly protected.

It was an easy choice to send the mechs from Praxus back to their home city. He was trying to raise support in Iacon for the defense.While he didn't count on support from the capital, it never hurt to try.

What was not easy, was deciding who to send to command the forces there.

His first instinct had been Depth Charge. The mech was competent, and had been a security chief before Rampage. However, he was the only reason the Maximals had Vosian support. Apparently, the mech was descended from a line of high ranking military seekers. He had been born with command of an army of fierce, and utterly powerful seekers.

Rampage was out of the question. So was Rattrap for that matter. Optimus had considered sending Rhinox for a length of time, but in the end, he knew that he needed the mech where the wounded were. Neither Blackarachnia nor Silverbolt had any experience. Cheetor didn't either, but he had the makings of a fine leader...

It turned out the mechs he sent weren't from the Beast Wars. When the rebellion had started out, there were two bots who had taken it upon themselves to at least try and keep it from being a massacre.

When Primal first met Impact and Red Light, he was certain he was being judged. Both had calm, piercing stares, and Optimus knew these two had been in the First Great War together. He even suspected they were related.

Both were cybercats. Heavily modded cybercats, if the wings, engines and _rail guns_ were anything to go by, but cybercats all the same. Four serpentine tails coiled around Impact. Each was tipped with three-clawed hands. Red Light only had one delicate tail, probably made for agility. Optimus idly wondered where their carriers were.

"So you are Optimus Primal, yea?We've heard much about you. Seen much." Impact spoke, and Optimus realized that under all the armor and weapons, the felinoid was _a femme_. A femme that reminded him vividly of Ravage, in voice and mannerisms.

"I am. I must admit this is the first I've ever seen you." Impact dipped her helm, and Optimus wondered how much damage the horns mounted there could do. She looked like she was built to fight. And if she had been around for the First Great War, she probbably was...

"Not many people see us." Red Light responded. Unlike Impact, he did not have a snout, but rather a battle mask and visor. He had a much curvier appearance than Impact - a bit more modern as well. When Optimus looked at the two again, he realized that aside from build, there were very few similarities between the two.

"So we are being sent off to protect the West?"

"Yes. The Predacons will realize we have an unguarded flank any day now. Maybe they already have. Hopefully we can keep them focussed here, but if not, I want someone watching our rear."

"Mm. Will we be able to count on any reinforcements should we run into trouble?"

"I'm trying to convince Iacon to aide us."

"Not Poly Hex?"

"Poly Hex? It's Predacon."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Primal." Impact grinned at him, though it looked more like a snarl with her bestial mouth."Poly Hex is Decepticon capital."

"I...well, I appologize for being incorrect, but why would Decepticons-"

"Tarantuals is there." Optimus stared at the silver femme, and could only wonder how she knew. "So is Tripredicus Council. They do not agree with those who move against you."

"How do you know?" Optimus finally asked.

"We can't exactly tell you the whole story," Red Light responded. "But let's just say we've known some mechs, from way back when."

"...I see." Optimus had a feeling the Second Great War was about to change once more.

A few days later, Optimus realized he was more right than he thought. He wasn't quite sure how Tarantulas had gotten to their head-quarters ( though he had his suspicions, a certain silver femme ranking top) but there the spider was, Quickstrike at his side, striking up a conversation with Rampage and Silverbolt of all mechs.

"So Primal." the spider had snickered, "Let's talk tactics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter introduces two of my OCs. They wont be terribly important, but I wanted to get them in there.  
> AS Optimus points out, they are very heavily modded. They had to be to survive the Great War. They had the same Carrier (as in cassette carrier - they are actually not siblings) who died towards the end of the war. Red left the war, and Impact went to work under our favorite blue tape-deck. She wanted revenge on the Autobots, who had been the cause of her carrier's death,  
> Years later, she and Red reunite, and join Ravage under the Tripredicus council. And here they are now~  
> (been thinking, and I might make Ravage sort of ... not dead in this. Because Ravage.)


	5. Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting a war is much easier when you can blow your enemies to kingdom come. Or is it?

**Bombs**

            Optimus had taken over the Maximals side of the war after the bombs dropped. That was fine with Depth Charge.

 

            The ray knew he lacked the compassion it took to fight the war without wiping over half the population. Once he could have done it, but Rampage had changed everything. Where there was once an easy going, friendly mech of a bizarrely built Maximal, there was now a cold, ruthless warrior with a deadly frame to back himself up.

 

            It had actually been Rattrap's idea to bomb the Predacons. He, Depth Charge and the two cybercats who'd been running things had gotten into a discussion of what would work best to gain the upper hand in Uraya.

 

            "If we could somehow box them in..." Red Light had muttered, eyeing a map of about where everything was.

 

            "Their defenses are too good. We'd never get around behind them." Depth Charge replied.

 

            "What if we got reinforcements from the west?" Impact asked, silver tails coiling and uncoiling around her.

 

            "Eh, so far we ain't got nothing outta Iacon. And the Praxians are already here." Rattrap told her. One of the femme's brows rose.

 

            "Doesn't that mean your western flank is unguarded?"

 

            "For now, yeah." Depth Charge muttered, a little distractedly. Rampage was getting into something, and being a nuisance about it.

 

            "Man, it's too bad we can't just blow the Preds to kingdom come!" Rattrap complained. Red Light peered at them all from his side of the table they were at.

 

            "But you can." the mech said simply. Impact dipped her helm.

 

            "Wha'da'ya mean, 'we can'?" Rattrap demanded, and then turned to stare at Depth Charge. "Have you been holding out on me?"

 

            The finned mech raised an optic at all three of the other bots. “This is the first I’ve heard about having such a capability.”

 

            Impact grinned at him, a truly feral thing to see. “Vos agreed to support us after they heard that you were in charge.” The cybercat earned herself some fairly surprised looks from the two Maximals.

            “…so that means…we have an advantage.” Depth Charge muttered to himself. He narrowed his optics, feeling a cold ruthlessness that was no doubt amplified by a certain once-experiment.

 

            “Give the word, and the bombs shall drop.” Red Light encouraged.

 

            “Yes. The Maximals would hold a position of power.” Impact agreed.

 

            “Whoa whoa whoa.” Rattrap spoke up. We gotta think dis out a li’l more carefully dan dat. Dere’s a lot of our own mechs mixed in wit’ da’ Preds. Dis is a big thing yer talkin’ about.”

 

            Depth Charge only hummed in response, a calculating look in his eyes.

 

            “Perhaps we give you time to think it over?” Impact offered. The heavyset femme then stood, and made to leave the room. Red Light slunk after her. When both cybercast had gone, Rattrap turned to Depth Charge once more.

 

            “I don’t trust dem two. I know spies when I see ‘em. Not to mention dey’re both ‘cons”

 

            “And you think I do? I looked up their backgrounds, and it makes them out to be quite dangerous. Impact served under Soundwave, and Red Light doesn’t legally exist. However,” Depth Charge cut off the protests trying to leave the rat’s vocalizer, “This just means it’s better to have them with us, as opposed to against us.”

 

            Rattrap huffed, and crossed his arms. “Just be careful wit’ dem. Dey seemed pretty eager ta sentence a couple million mechs ta death-by-seeker.”

 

Depth Charge considered the rat’s words as he turned to leave. Bombing Uraya was indeed no small decision. He would have to evacuate all the troops, but that would look like a retreat to the Predacons. No doubt they would pursue the Maximals into their territory.

 

And…was it truly warranted to use such weaponry this early on? Yes they were Predacons, but a lot of them were just fighting for their homes. It wasn’t even clear that they were unified under a leader. For all he knew it was just a rabble driven by hatred and desperation.

 

As the silver mech walked he became aware of a presence following him. Once this presence would have caused a million different attacks to fly through his processor, but now there was only a slight feel of trepidation, partnered with a grudging affection.

 

Rampage was not a threat; but he still radiated a sense of danger.

 

Only when the bonded mechs slipped into their shared quarters did they acknowledge one another. Deep ruby met bright green, large hands found tapered hips, and the two titanic mechs pressed their helms together.

 

“What is it? What has you agitated so?” There was a note of distaste in the once-experiment’s voice; his ray did not easily become so perturbed. Whatever it was had to be serious.

 

“We apparently have the capability to blow Uraya off the face of Cybertron. I just have to decide whether to go through with it or not.” Depth Charge’s voice was quite, and he let his bonded pull him towards their shared berth.

 

“Why the hesitation? They are the enemy. Should we not be trying to annihilate them?” Rampage wrapped his arms around his ray, and pulled him to lie beside him. “We have every reason to desire their deaths.” One massive red hand traveled across Depth Charge’s stomach, lingering just over where his gestation tank was.

 

“The may be against us…but they could be innocent. I don’t want to attack innocents…let alone rain death upon them.” Depth Charge murmured, his optics dimming. Rampage was putting him to sleep with those soft, warm touches.

 

“Hm. I suppose just keep it as an option until we know more then.” Rampage mused. Once, the red mech would have been all for the death and destruction this would cause. Alas, being bound the Depth Charge had changed him.

 

“Yeah…” And with that the blue mech dropped off. Green optics glimmered possessively for a moment, before the murderous mech decided to follow his ray into recharge. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be quite eventful.

 

* * *

 

            Rampage’s feeling was right. The two sea-mechs were rather rudely awakened by a panicked comm. from Rattrap. They found themselves standing side by side in equal states of irritation in the command center. The building they were in was actually an old Decepticon fortress that had been undergoing renovation. It was almost perfect for their purposes.

 

            “Alright, what is it?” Depth Charge growled. It was Rhinox who responded – the mech had become the unofficial SIC.

 

            “There are real troops into Uraya. And they’re not friendly.” The rhinoceros’s voice was grave. Depth Charge’s optics narrowed into gleaming slits of rage.

 

            “What kind of troops?”

 

            “From what we've heard, mostly tank mechs. Not quite sure where they’re coming from, but they’re quite clearly allied with the Predacons.”

 

            “Well, that settles it then.” Depth Charge muttered. Rampage gave a little smirk behind him. “Call our bots back. I need to speak with Impact and Red Light.” Rhinox blinked at the silver-blue triple-changer, and sent a quick glance at Rattrap. The rat’s face was grimmer than he’d seen it in some time. 

 

            When Optimus Primal arrived the next day, it was just in time to see the bombs drop. Turning to stare wide eyed at Depth Charge, he was met with a look of grim defiance. Behind him, Rampage managed to give the impression of a smug grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finish this particular bit. I'm thinking about making this fic into a bunch of oneshots. Otherwise things don't really make sense. 
> 
> Had to rewrite the beginning of it - Bombs was originally going to be Impact and Red Light's introductory chapter.
> 
> Somehow I get the feeling that Rampage is enjoying this whole thing way to much.


End file.
